Link, Harry and Muggle Weaponry
by Lottie Lyric
Summary: To teach Harry a lesson, Dumbledore sends him to OOT Hyrule. In the midst of his quest to defeat Ganondorf, Harry fights alongside Link, who shows him the power of Muggle weaponry and molds him into the greatest wizard-warrior of all time. - Not OOT-plot compliant, and no slash! Not sure what to rate it yet, so I've put it at T for now.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the Legend of Zelda, created by the very talented Shigeru Miyamoto. I am merely borrowing the characters and concepts for entertainment purposes.**

 **Hi all! This is just something random I thought up, I don't know if it's good or not...It's a little strange, for me anyways. Never done a crossover before...I feel weird and nervous about posting this one.**

* * *

"I know he's only in his second year, but he doesn't seem to appreciate Muggle weapons at all. Bombs, arrows, swords… they all have useful purposes."

"Albus, are you sure that this is the solution?" asked Lockhart, the two of them walking the halls of Hogwarts long after the students' curfew.

"Yes. What you say he did in class today was inexcusable, and this isn't the first time he's done something like this. I've never heard of such blatant mockery of the Muggle arts in my whole life."

Lockhart laughed. "Oh, so he lit the picture of a bomb I passed around on fire. I am a pretty fantastic teacher, if I do say so myself. It's only natural that he appreciates my methods of defense more than when I decided to tell them about the Muggles'…."

Dumbledore fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Arriving at Gryffindor Tower, he motioned for Lockhart to leave. He gave the Fat Lady the password to the common room and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He knew exactly who could help him, but he knew that Harry would never consent. He knelt by Harry's bed, who was sound asleep lying on his stomach. Dumbledore drew out his wand, whispering softly.

"You're a good wizard Harry, but you'll only be great when you come to appreciate what all methods of combat have to offer." He gently put the tip of his wand to Harry's right temple, watching as a light engulfed him and his body slowly faded away.

When Harry was gone, Dumbledore calmly stood up and left. Mission accomplished.

...

Harry was awoken in the morning by a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. Harry's eyes shot open and he snapped up into sitting position, scanning his surroundings. It was strangely warm, and he was in an open field- Hyrule Field, but Harry didn't know this. His pupils were dilated in shock at the change in environment. _What the hell is going on?_ he wondered.

He staggered to his feet, trembling. His first thought was that maybe he was dreaming: the grass was too green, the sun a little too pleasant. Doing a 360 degree turn to examine the place, the first thing he noticed was what looked like the entrance to a castle in the distance, a broken door laid down flat by chains. It used to be able to let people cross the river that flowed in front of it, but nevertheless Harry knew he could figure out a way over it. _Good,_ he thought. _Maybe someone will be there who can tell me where I am._

He made his way over, but before he could formulate a plan to get over the door, he heard a soft trotting noise behind him. He spun around and saw someone approaching in the distance on a horse. _Thank Merlin! Maybe he can help me!_ Harry waved his arms to get across the message that he needed help.

A young man who appeared to be in his late teens pulled the reigns abruptly and demounted his horse when he was a few feet from Harry, closing the remaining distance on foot. He wasn't bad-looking Harry thought, clear blue eyes and blond locks, though his green tunic and hat seemed strange. He also couldn't help but notice he bore a sword and shield on his back. Still, Harry's eyes showed mild interest as he scanned the stranger up and down, committing his image to memory.

"I take it you need something," he said. "I've never seen your face around here before. Are you lost?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't even know where I am, or how I got here. I just woke up in the field this morning," Harry explained. "I was hoping you could tell me where I am."

"That's strange…well, the place you're now in is called Hyrule. And just so you know, you were about to enter the market." He gestured through the door. "But it's been destroyed…by the same person who makes it too dangerous to be wandering around here by yourself."

"Who?"

The stranger took a small step forward and lowered his voice as though making sure no one else could hear. "Ganondorf. With him in power, there's no telling what could happen."

Harry's emerald eyes went wide. "Who's Ganondorf?"

"Some call him the Great King of Evil. He's the one who always tries to gain absolute power over Hyrule. That's where I come in- currently it's my mission to bring him down."

Harry's eyes widened even more. Ganondorf sounded almost as bad as Lord Voldemort. The blonde stepped back a little and laughed reassuringly.

"But as long as you don't go exploring this unfamiliar place by yourself, you'll be fine! I'm starting my journey tomorrow but while I have the time, do you want me to show you around and tell you a bit about Hyrule? There's a lot to know."

Harry smiled. "Yes, I'd like that." The blonde's eyes lit up at this.

"Great! By the way, my name is Link." He held out a gloved hand. "And what's your name?"

The raven-haired boy hesitated at first, but finally took Link's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. Link felt what turned out to be some of Harry's involuntary magic course through his veins as he did so.

"The name is Harry. Harry Potter."


End file.
